Phoenix Fire
by SilverChaos347
Summary: In the wizarding world, Muggles are often regarded as a joke. Not only are they powerless, they go out of their way to ignore all traces of magic. But things are about to change as an eighteen-year-old Muggle girl is drawn into the world of the unseen..
1. Infiltration

~I know I haven't written anything in a while...writer's block is a drag. I've been trying to start this story for a really, really long time. I hope you like it!~  
  
*Disclaimer: This story is based on the world of Harry Potter, originally created by J. K. Rowling (as if you didn't know). I have simply borrowed her original ideas and given them my own twist. So please don't sue me. ;)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Phoenix Fire  
  
Prologue:  
  
The depthless shadows of the Dark Forest lengthened as the werewolves' howls beckoned forth the night. The numerous evils that took refuge there stirred, slowly waking from their dreamless slumber to pollinate the forest with their feral desires once more.  
  
But tonight something was different in the forest. A new evil crept among the bushes, radiating such malevolence that even the most powerful residents of the forest cowered in fear. Lethifolds shrank and Tentaculas shriveled as he weaved between the trees, pausing every few minutes to be sure of the trail.  
  
Finally he stopped, crouching behind a tree near the edge of the forest. His black eyes settled on a lone figure in the middle of a clearing, blissfully unaware of the danger around her.  
  
"Soon," hissed the shadow, and he settled down to wait.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~I really hope more people review this than they did on my other story. I honestly want to know what you think!~ 


	2. Frustration

~Sorry I didn't get this updated sooner. It's been done, I just kinda forgot about it...~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Just...a little bit...more," Robin panted. She squinted at the pile of sticks, searching for even the tiniest spark of flame. She gasped triumphantly as she spotted one, flickering in the center of her neatly arranged pile of sticks.  
  
And then the wind picked up, causing the tiny spark to shudder and die. "Aww, no fair!" moaned Robin, gritting her teeth in frustration. She sighed and started rubbing the sticks together again, wishing she were at home in bed.  
  
"Why did I even come here?" she muttered, thinking back to a few days ago, when she still had a bed and food in the fridge. Then she sighed, remembering what had happened....   
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
It was a bright summer day, without a single cloud in the sky. The birds were singing their happiest songs, and the neighborhood children were playing tag in the park.  
  
Robin stared at them through her window, wishing she could be as happy and carefree as they were. She sighed and glanced back at the gigantic pile of scholarship applications waiting for her. "I guess I'd better get busy. Too bad those papers can't fill themselves out."  
  
She got up and started walking towards her desk, but she was only halfway there when she heard her mother coming up the stairs. She sat down and grabbed a pencil, trying to look busy.  
  
"Robin?" her mom called, opening the door. "Oh, good, you're working on your essays! Well, I hate to interrupt you, but we have company."  
  
Robin tried not to look too excited, but she didn't entirely succeed. "Really? Who is it? Is it Aunt Olivia?"  
  
Her mom smiled knowingly. "Yes, it is. I'm sure she has plenty of exciting things to tell you about Egypt, so don't worry about the applications. You'll just have to work extra-hard on them tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, Mom, you're the best." Robin leapt out of her chair and gave her a quick hug before racing downstairs at full speed.  
  
As she reached the bottom, she heard a noise in the kitchen. Aunt Olivia's multi-tonal voice echoed softly as she laughed. "Hello, Robin."  
  
Robin giggled as her favorite aunt swept into the room. Although her typical attire consisted of a rugged pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Olivia always seemed to move like she was wearing an elaborate ballroom gown, dancing to a grander song than any living pianist could hope to play.  
  
"Hi, Aunt Olivia," Robin replied, sitting down on the couch. She sat up straight, eagerly awaiting another of her aunt's elaborate tales. "How was Egypt?"  
  
Aunt Olivia smiled and sat down beside Robin. Taking a deep breath, she began her story. "As you know, Egypt is a land of mystery and wonders beyond your comprehension. So my biggest problem once I got there was deciding where to go first! I finally decided to visit the pyramids. And you'll never guess what happened when I arrived at Giza...."  
  
Robin listened to every word, forgetting all of her problems for that half hour. Her aunt's stories were always like this, full of adventure and feeling. She had often wished she could go with her on one of her trips, but her mom would never allow it.  
  
Robin knew she was nearing the end of the story when Olivia began to run out of breath. "And then I waved goodbye to the guy, and came back here." She let out a sigh. "So...I told you about my life. What's going on in yours?"  
  
Robin blinked, slowly coming out of her trance. "Oh...not much, really. I've just been filling out college applications and writing scholarship essays during all my waking hours."  
  
Olivia laughed. "I remember when I had to do that. And I tell you, I don't miss it a bit. So, does this mean you've finally figured out what you want to do yet?"  
  
"No, I'm still pretty much clueless. Mom thinks I should just go to school and try some things out to see what I like, and decide then." Robin sighed. "But I just don't think it'll work."  
  
"Well, darling, she's right about one thing: you can't just sit around here. If you want to see what you like, you've got to look around! That's what I do when I travel. I visit several different places and experience as much as I can. It helps clear my head, and puts my life back in perspective."  
  
Olivia suddenly paused, and clapped her hands. "I've got an idea! I'm going to Scotland soon. Why don't I take you with me? You can explore your future in the land of the leprechauns! No, wait, that's Ireland. Well, anyway, I think a change of pace would be good for you, and it might help you make a decision!"  
  
Robin stared at her in amazement. "You want me to come with you? Can I really?"  
  
"Of course, if it's all right with your mother. Well, Mina? Can she come?"  
  
Robin's mother hesitated. "Well...." Olivia and Robin put on their best puppy-dog faces, and she bowed her head. "Oh, all right. I guess I can't stop you now that you're an adult. I just hope she's right, and this does help you find your calling."  
  
Robin gave her aunt a high five. "Scotland, here I come!"  
  
Olivia hugged her tight, and whispered, "We're going to have so much fun! I can't wait to take you on a nature walk. The hills are so beautiful up there...."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Robin pounded her fist into the ground. ((Aunt Olivia was so nice to bring me with her, and then I had to go and get lost! I feel like such an idiot....))  
  
She rubbed the sticks together as fast as she could, and when nothing happened, she gave up. "Forget it! I'll just have to do without a fire. Maybe I'll get lucky and it won't rain after all."  
  
She glanced at the clouds and crossed her fingers, then crawled into her sleeping bag. "At least I found this forest to keep most of the rain off of me. Maybe things aren't so bad after all."  
  
Robin sighed heavily, and dozed off. She slept soundly, and didn't even notice the dark eyes watching her from the edge of the clearing. She had no idea of what was in store for her the next day....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~Please, if you read this, write a review! I don't care if all you say is "good" or something, but I do want to know if people are reading it!~ 


End file.
